Walk Away (english version)
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "I hear footsteps approaching me and I hear someone calling my name. At this moment, I close my eyes again, hoping this time to make beautiful dreams. I know he is carrying me now and for an unknow reason, I feel my heart warming up, as if someone has placed a soft cover on it. He still continues to play with me right?" Song-fic I wrote 2 years ago. Dark theme. Can be any ship.


**Hi there ! The OS here is a song-fic so you have to put a special music while reading. Each paragraph follow a verse. I think you should read it normally which mean no quickly. It follows Christina Aguilera's song "Walk Away". Well, you can read it without it if you want but the story was meant to be read with the song in the background. I left the seconds of each paragraph if you want to know how I wrote it.**

* * *

00:00 Wobbling from right to left, I walk slowly in the hallway hoping that my feverish body can still survive until my destination. The lights illuminate my road; unfortunately they do not have the same effect on my thoughts. They illuminate my path and yet my eyes still struggle to visualize it. My body try to move forward despite my helplessness self but I feel so tired and hopeless despite all the courage I use to get here. I can no longer continue... I have no more power.

00:18 Distraught, I began to fall and grab miserably myself against the wall. My forces are gradually flying, my desire to survive too: I finally leave my body slide on the wall and put my head on it, as to find a pillar which can at least retrieve the poor person I became. I close my eyes, hoping and trying to feel my body which is slowy abandoning me. My body is destroyed, it burns, and i'm suffering like a simple puppet which can't react on his own.

00:37 I put my trembling hand on my neck and feel the mark he left on my body, mark which can't fade, mark that can't be forgotten. Despite my vision and my fuzzy thoughts, I clearly remember his smile... his sadistic smile when he torture me, bite me and drink the only thing that can keep me alive. This red liquid called "blood.", this red liquid which turns my life into a nightmare, this red liquid he loves so much and I lose more and more because of his limitless thirst, because his lustful desires.

00:56 He takes a perverse pleasure to hurt me and yet, I am here to accept all his torture and I continue being depressed just after. Why can't I abandon him? Why can't I run away from him? He devours me physically, mentally, takes place in all my thoughts... I lose my own will and I let myself be manipulated by his voice, his smell, his presence. I need to get away, to create a certain distance with him but I still keep coming back, as if he was a drug which I couldn't detach from. My naivety is destroying me... I know it without changing my attitude at all. Even my human logic no longer works properly. What a bad joke...

 _I need to get away from you._

 _I need to walk away from you_

 _get away, walk away, walk away..._

01:36 My desires are contradictory... I would like to free myself from his presence, from his charm, and yet I can't breathe without him. He grabbed me in his net and I became his prey, a prey he also can't be separated from. He is my reason to live until I die and I am his toy of the moment. My heart is ready to explode on this idea... I wonder when he managed to make me so dependent? If ever he abandon me, I will certainly wander in deep darkness, without any possible outcome.

01:55 But is it not my current situation? I am already wandering despite the unhealthy intention he has just given to me. I lost all my strenght to pick myself up and it hurts so much. His words are insulting and hard, his fangs pierce me and poison me, his eyes are so beautiful that they become terrifying and his presence makes me forget everything. I'm afraid that his interest in me disappear like a simple smoke that is blown in. I'm trapped and I can't escape against the bars he imposed.

02:14 I will be totally destroyed soon but I can't prevent my dreadful fate. Any human is intended to die, it's a truth that I can't refute. Then why am I afraid of the end? Why am I so afraid of losing my life? I have nothing to give up; I have nobody to leave in the house where I'm living, absolutely nothing. I might say that my situation look like theses poor women of the middle ages: I am the witch, the mansion is the stake and he is the fire that consumes me to the depths of my being.

02:34 What have I done to deserve this? My statement worsen day by day and I continue to remain passive. Why doesn't he kill me right now ? Isn't it his purpose, to destroy me? Killing isn't therefore the worst way to destroy a person? Oh no... I remember his words now... He wants to slow down the deadline, to enjoy the show, me suffering from a flame which slowly burn my being. He wants to see my face disfigured by the fear and pain and finally drink my blood he considers exquisite. I should just turn him back, forget him, and yet I come back whenever he pronounces my name. Once again, I really feel like a strange person.

 _I need to get away from you_

 _I need to walk away from you._

03:04 Whenever I try to breathe, feel that I am alive, my body's wounds recall where I really am. It's as if he had managed to impose his presence even when he is not here.

03:14 I have the impression of living a nightmare, a nightmare which I surely never wake up me despite all my imaginable attempts. I pray at the bottom of me, at the bottom of my heart, that one day I can be released.

03:24 I do not say a word, do not pronounce a single sound but in reality, I cry, I shout and I beg to no longer continue in this way. I don't want it anymore, I can't endure it anymore.

03:36 It seems my bruised heart won't be able to support this new life. Am I the one in fault? Am I so low? Or is he too strong for me? Do we have to confirm the power difference between a vampire and a human like this? By having a dominant and a dominated? Should I actually accept this state of mind? I may be thinking too much but every single answer seems wrong. What am I supposed to do?

03:52 My heart still sting despite all this time and yet I can't lighten the weight. Is this really, my situation? Him as the wicked vampire and me as the nice human? Can I really believe in all this? I think and I hope that there's not only sadism in him, I'm even sure of it. Otherwise, why is he keeping me alive? Just to have good entertainment? I do not want to believe, I won't be able to bear it. I lose control of my thoughts, my actions and I can't be healthy. It's like I'm losing my own pride.

04:12 I am frightened, not only of him but also of myself. I'm afraid to move forward, trying to change my relationship with this "monster". I shudder with the idea of making a wrong step which would take my everything right to hell but I can't live forever like this. I wish he try to understand me, even a little bit, but I am terrified by the idea of destroying all my desires in a single movement. Our so-called link is hanging by a thread. A thread so fragile that it could cut even without a touch.

04:30 I slowly open my eyes and try to pick myself up despite the pain. I feel my body is completely torn and it's the same for my mental state. And despite everything, I know there is a tiny ray of hope that could perhaps guid the lost woman I became. Torn between the me who wants to disappear and the me who wants to live forever, I have to move forward, I can't go back. I do not have the choice and nobody will allow me to do so. And it's certainly not him who will help me. On the contrary.

04:57 I hear footsteps approaching me and I hear someone calling my name. At this moment, I close my eyes again, hoping this time to make beautiful dreams. I know he is carrying me now and for an unknow reason, I feel my heart warming up, as if someone has placed a soft cover on it. He still continues to play with me right?

 _I need to get away from you. I need to walk away from you_

 _I need to get away from you. I need to walk away from you_

 _I need to get away from you. I need to walk away from you_

 _I need to get away from you. I need to walk away from you_

* * *

 **Hi there again ! I KNOW, IT'S DEPRESSING. Yep but this is how I saw Diabolik Lovers 2 years ago and I still kind of do now. I want you to understand : the song in itself if sad and while listening to it I couldn't help thinking about Diabolik Lovers. We all have a different way to see a story and for me Diabolik Lovers is a dark story where a girl is eaten alive by six monsters. Vampire aren't just sexy or whatever, they are mostly dangerous.**

 **I did this OS because of a contest, and guess what ? I won it ! I was so happy back then and the organizer gave me 4 Diabolik Lovers straps !**

 **Anyway ! I'd like to know of which couple it made you think about ! I left "I" because you can self-insert or just yourself in Yui's place. I personally see a lot of Yui and Laito relationship on this.**

 **Anyway again ! I hope you liked it even if it's dark and don't hesitate leaving a comment ;)**


End file.
